girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Intelligence of the Jäger
I was wondering if the intelligence of the avarage Jäger is really that much lower (or any lower) than that of humans. Da Boyz and Agatha that the "normal" Jäger would be rather dumb, or dumber than the wild Jägers - who while being awesome don't seem too bright, either (with the exception of Dimo). We know that the Jäger like to play dumb, they even it. But, to quote Othar: "How smart ARE they, really?" We know the Generals are smart, we know Dimo is smart (so not need for links there), but what about the rest? Let's look at the clank vs. Jäger episode: - - stupid? - - smart or simply fast and what the Jäger are there for? they also handle the clank situation pretty fast, if not really to Gil's taste. - - stupid, or just "woooohooow I vants to try dat!" ? - - stupid, or "who cares, it's fun!" ? - - clear case of playing dumb. This whole clank episode gives a first impression of the Jäger not exactly being sharp-witted. But it could be they are just a) having fun and not caring b) making the traditional fuss about vimmin, c) playing dumb, and d) when it really matters, they act fast and get the job done. Others: - The sergeant from the early comic: Here he has a , and that's . - Andre: totally delusional + stupid talk about losing-your-hat-plan, but After all, by acting nasty, he managed to bypass the Baron's orders easily. - - we hate him, but his little analysis is not stupid. - Jenka: - not very good at subtle, but quick at grasping the situation: . - Maxim: - having fun, but still quick to react. - Dimo: - stupid, or just really efficient? - - pretty smart answer. - Othar's twitter (again a normal Wulfenbach jäger): "The Best bet is to stop the train. I am informed that this is absolutely impossible. Which was when the Jager pulled the Emergency Brake. He says that the trainmen can't blame him, as they claimed it was impossible, thus nothing should have happened. How smart ARE they, really?" Ok. Perhaps Jägers are not stupid, but we think they are, because of, uh, "cultural differences". Like: Fighting for fun and absolutely not understanding that other's wouldn't have fun. Delusional about effect on women and their looks. Not being able to have an argument without bashing each other. Generally careless attitude, like complimenting opponents for their nice kicks, admiring people who leave you dying, being so fuzzy about rules that they end up hanged for real after playing hangman... sort of mix between: "who cares about logic when it's fun", delusional and not caring about physical well-being, if you are having a nice time. And, of course, the whole hat-religion.... And the way they speak. Translate it to normal English and suddenly it sounds less funny, but also less stupid. Plus, they seem to play dumb quit often to achieve an end, or to get away easily with whatever they did. So everybody would believe they are dumb, and they either don't care, or use this for their own good. I'm starting to think, that they are no more stupid than any human, but crazy and delusional, a little bit like sparks are. Smart, but mad. EverythingGoesBoom! 16:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : There may also be other factors, such as: :* The intelligence distribution of who was asked to take the potion (or who volunteered). With a high percentage of failures (deaths) from the potion, asking your best and brightest soldiers to take the potion might not be a good idea. :* Most of the Jägers we have seen are doing grunt work (front line fighting, street patrols). The smarter ones may work in other areas (like the generals). : I don't think we have any evidence that becoming a Jäger makes you dumber (but I'm sure someone would be willing to study the issue). Argadi 19:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I think, maybe too many hits to the head in battle?--Bosda Di'Chi 19:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) While the Jägerssprach accent and a centuries-old tradition of playing dumb to get away with all kinds of stuff play their part, I think the main reason people think Jägerkin are stupid is that they don't think like normal people. Jägerkin think tactically, and they think that way all the time. When a tactical threat does arise, the average Jäger is two steps ahead of everyone else in the room, because he's been thinking about it. Jägers make lightning quick, accurate tactical assessments, factoring in their own considerable strength,speed, and toughness, (and their deep joy in battling a worthy enemy), and plunge headlong into situations that would be suicidal for an unmodified human. This looks reckless and foolhardy, but isn't, because they are equipped to pull it off. Because they are so strong, they almost always use the most direct approach. This does not translate well to social situations. Their table manners suffer greatly by their extreme metabolic requirements: and since something had to give way for all that hardwired tactical stuff, their spelling, grammar, and math tend to be weak. On the other hand, after 200+ years of service, they are past masters of all the Old Soldier's tricks. In a word, their brains are not stupid, but specialized. Datkhound 18:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a difference between stupid and uneducated. Jagers are between 200 and 500 years old, while public education is a fairly new concept. They were probably commoners (although the Jagergenerals were most likely fairly high ranking). Armies of the time were mostly conscripted peasants with a few adventureous townies thown in for good measure. I doubt many had any formal education. This would certianly explain their grammar and spelling and posibly their poor manners as well. Reading, writing and arithmatic are (like kniting) just skill they picked up over the years to kill time when the masters were busy with other things. Jagers were probably selected for their fighting ability and loyalty not for their intellegence. Some, like Dimo and the Jagergenerals, are tactical fighters while others are just brawler who are very good at what they do. The average Jager didn't have to think for himself, he had the Heterodynes to do that. Thinking can atrophy over time, like any other skill. Werewolfboy 20:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC)